


Встречают по одёжке

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: о том, как Брендон поменял имидж
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	Встречают по одёжке

— Твоё здоровье, Брендон, — Гарри поднял стакан с бурбоном, предлагая чокнуться.  
Брендон отвёл с лица падающие пряди и поднял свой стакан.  
Стекло соприкоснулось со стеклом и тонко прозвенело.  
Бар «Dolce morte» не относился к числу тех, куда ходили «чистильщики» или куда время от времени заглядывал за компанию с Банджи Брендон. Но сегодня бар выбирал Гарри. Здесь и обстановка была дорогой, и публика — приличной. В основном. Во всяком случае, Брендон не позвал бы сюда Банджи и уж тем более не привёл бы сюда свою «Полную Могилу».  
Неизменно белые костюмы на Гарри с каждым разом становились всё дороже, всё лучше сидели. В ласковом желтоватом освещении ламп и разноцветных бликах от полок с алкоголем ткань едва заметно блестела и лежала ровно — ни складочки, ни замятинки. Белизна костюма прекрасно оттенялась строго-насыщенной расцветкой рубашки и безупречно подобранным галстуком.  
По сравнению с ним Брендон казался человеком из другого мира: мешковатый старый пиджак, свободная рубашка с распахнутым воротом без галстука, длинные волосы, подхваченные резинкой. Сегодня он к тому же выглядел бледным, осунувшимся и двигался медленнее, чем обычно: полученные в стычке с Вонгом ранения почти зажили, но ещё напоминали о себе.  
И волосы лезли ему в глаза, когда он опускал голову.  
Гарри хмыкнул в ответ на очередную попытку друга заправить прядь-другую за ухо:  
— Уокен вот это всё одобряет? Ах да, забыл, ты теперь сам себе хозяин.  
Во взгляде Брендона появилось непонимание, и Гарри хохотнул:  
— Ладно-ладно, не смотри так, Брендон. Все мы под Папой, под Милленионом ходим, я помню, — откровенность его слов граничила с издёвкой. — Я помню.  
Брендон поморщился: не то недавно сломанное плечо мозжило, не то слова друга неприятно царапнули.  
— А ведь мы с тобой высоко забрались, Брендон, — словно не заметив, Гарри развернулся и обвёл зал взглядом. — И с каждым днём забираемся всё выше…  
— Да, — Брендон разглядывал лёд в своём стакане.  
— …и знаешь что, Брендон… — Гарри наконец-то подвёл свою мысль к завершению: — Наверху точно так же встречают по одёжке. Помнишь, нас никто не считал за людей, пока мы были шпаной — пока мы выглядели, как шпана? Подумай.  
Он допил бурбон, встал, бросил бармену сложенную крупную купюру: «Сдачи не надо», — и положил на стойку перед Брендоном белую визитку с чётко пропечатанными чёрными буквами:  
— Возьми, не забудь.  
Брендон снова отвёл пряди с лица, недоуменно шевельнул бровями, сначала посмотрел на кусочек картона, потом поднял взгляд на друга.  
— Адрес моего портного, — объяснил Гарри и картинным жестом поправил углы воротничка.  
Раньше он добавил бы: «Глянь, чистый шик». Но то было раньше.  
А когда Брендон уже убрал визитку в бумажник, Гарри будто бы вспомнил ещё кое-что, поднял руку, поднёс ко лбу и сделал двумя пальцами стригущее движение:  
— И вот про это не забудь.


End file.
